


A Memory Born of Pain

by ThereIsNoTragedyInThat



Series: 30 Days of Whump-Ironstrange Edition [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 30 Day Whump Prompt Challenge, Angst, Boys In Love, Crying, Don't copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 09:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20043958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat/pseuds/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat
Summary: Stephen has a tendency to disassociate when he remembers Dormammu.Day 1: Crying





	A Memory Born of Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the prompt list: https://birdiiielle.tumblr.com/post/178490486915/do-you-like-angst-do-you-like-monthly
> 
> Note: New uploads will not be daily, just when inspiration strikes.
> 
> Day 1: Crying

It was a quiet morning.

Tony was carefully trudging through the kitchen and dutifully making coffee for himself and tea for Stephen. The wizard was seated at the little breakfast table in the corner, framed by windows, staring down at the city below them. It was only eight in the morning and under normal circumstances Tony wouldn’t even be awake yet. It wasn’t normal circumstances. It had been a rough night for both of them, feeling thin like a taunt wire after another bout of nightmares.

“Stephen?”

He didn’t acknowledge Tony’s quiet inquiry, he didn’t mind. Tony set the tea in front of him with a gentle tap before practically falling into his own chair by his side. Words were always difficult after. Something they had in common, though it was difficult to tell if it was a blessing or a curse just yet.

Tony’s nightmare had featured a lonely dark road and a cold black hole hovering above him. Best of both horrors. He wasn’t sure about Stephen; his lover hadn’t uttered a word since he’d shaken Tony awake. This too was normal.

He wanted to ask. He knew better.

Instead, Tony kept his eyes on the skyline while he waited for Stephen to pick up the softly steaming tea, a signal that things were alright, they could go about their lives now. It took a long time. Tony yearned to reach across the small space between them and grasp a hand.

He settled for a glance, turning his head ever so slightly to take in Stephen’s profile only to freeze at the sight in front of him. Stephen was still staring at the city but there were little rivulets of tears falling down his cheeks.

Tony stared uncomprehendingly. There were no other outward signs of distress, no telltale shaking or trembling, no hunched shoulders, not even the slightest variation in his calm expression.

A tear fell from his jaw and tumbled onto the table.

Tony couldn’t bear to be still anymore. He reached over to lay a hand firmly against Stephen’s, felt the flinch like a shot to the heart but he didn’t move. Stephen blinked, sending more tears leaking from his eyes, and turned to look at him.

For one long moment his eyes were frightfully blank, as though they couldn’t quite place him, or like he thought Tony wasn’t completely real. Tony was afraid to speak, to cause some kind of unwanted reaction.

He should have known that no reaction was enough for Stephen.

Those lovely eyes brightened with the familiar sharp edge of intelligence and his chest rose with a deep intake of breath, followed by his curving spine and trembling lips. Tony was already standing and tugging him firmly into his arms before he forced out the inevitable apology.

There was no need to ask about Stephen’s nightmare, not anymore. They’d been together long enough now, knew enough of each other’s secrets to place this reaction among the worst of his memories of Dormammu

“Its alright,” Tony murmured, hand running soothingly through damp hair.

Yes, it was a quiet morning for them.


End file.
